legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P14/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home where they close the door and start gasping for air) Jack: Jesus, what happened out there? Alex: Well, we found Martin. Kiro: And? Miles: Nothing, couldn't get him. Jack: Damn, always next time. Mina: There's more. Erin: What? ???: Are we out? (All of the heroes freeze up) Alex: Who said that...? (The Ooze creature falls out of Mina's shirt and plops on the floor) ???: Ow. (The heroes around her jump back and prepare to fight) Alex: HOLY SHIT! Miles: WHAT IS THAT THING?! Mina: Wait, don't touch him! Erin: MINA WHY DID YOU HAVE A TALKING PILE OF OOZE IN YOUR SHIRT?!?! ???: I take offense to that ma'am. Bakugo: I'M KILLING IT!! Mina: NO!!! LET ME EXPLAIN!!! ???: No wait, I got this. (The Ooze manages to grow into an underdeveloped human Targhul) ???: My name is Omega. I'm the offspring of Gamma, the current Targhul King. Alex: HE'S A TARGHUL?! Bakugo: NOW WE REALLY GOTTA KILL IT! Omega: I'm not finished yet. I'm also merged with Ooze, separating me from his hive mind and freeing me. I was tortured in that room for four weeks. Nonstop unless they were feeding me. They wanted to use me as a bioweapon. Bakugo: Nice sob story. Omega: Its not a sob story. Its what happened. If it wasn't for Mina being brought in, I would have STILL been tortured. Mina: Heh. Man I guess its good luck I ended up there after all. Omega: Oh yes. I'm most greatful to you Mina. You saved my life. Alex: Well if he's friendly, what are we supposed to do with him? Omega: I can take care of myself for the most part, I just require nutrients to survive. Bakugo: what do you mean by "Nutrients"? Omega: Anything organic you can find I will need to eat. If not, my instincts will begin to take over. Miles: Meaning? Omega: One of you will be waking up with me attached to your chest draining you alive. (Almost all of the heores except for Mina all take a step back away from Omega) Mina: Well don't worry that won't happen. We'll make sure you're nice a fed! Omega: Thank you Mina. Bakugo: Wait what do you mean "We'll" do that!? Jack: That thing is a Targhul mixed with puppet ooze! You want him to stay here!? Mina: But he doesn't have anywhere else to go. *To Omega* Do you? Omega: Pretty sure my kin will slaughter me if they see me. They'll eat anything infected with Ooze, it has no effect on them. Mina: Well, what do you need? (A mouse is then seen coming out of a hole) Omega: THAT! (Omega quickly jumps over to the mouse and covers it, absorbing it into his body as the others watch in shock. He then returns to the group) Omega: Like I said, if it's organic it doesn't matter if it's dead or alive, I'll still eat it. Miles: Okay...That was freaky. Uraraka: You know speaking of pets, where's Spunky at? (Meowing is then heard from the attic) Miles: Dammit not again! (Miles runs up to go get Spunky) Omega: Oooh a cat! Can I eat it? Heroes: NO!!! Alex: You touch that cat, I'll kill you myself! Omega: Okay okay sorry. Mina: THat cat belonged to a friend of ours who's.... Not with us. Omega: Friend of yours. *Looks at all the heroes* Huh... From what I remember from Gamma's memories, there is someone missing. The... Spider costume guy. Alex: Spider Man. And his name is Peter. Erin: Peter was a friend of ours. Alex: Oh was he? Erin: The hell does that mean? Of course we were. Alex: Given how you're willing to let Martin get away with killing him I don't think you are. Erin: Hey! Don't act like you're the only one who's sad about his death! He was MY friend to! Jack: Here we go again. Alex: If he WAS your friend, why would you just let him die like that? You didn't even try to stop him when they engaged! Erin: It wasn't our decision to make! (Omega is seen crawling up Mina and sitting on her shoulder) Omega: Yeah, I don't like where this is going. I'm gonna go hide again. (Omega is absorbed back into Mina) Mina: *Shudders* That's gonna take some getting use to. Alex: You're my sister! You should be with me on killing Martin to avenge Peter! Erin: We're heroes Alex! The more we focus on trying to kill Martin, the less time we focus on trying to make the cure for the Devil's Breath! Alex: We can deal with that AFTER Martin! Erin: And how many innocent people and other heroes will die by the time we finish!? Izuku: Um guys? Alex and Erin: WHAT?!? Izuku: Uhhhh... Alex: WELL!? Izuku: AHH! …. *Inhales* Look. Alex. We can't kill Martin. Alex: WHAT!? WHY THE HELL NOT!?!? Uraraka: Deku's right. You wanted to save Martin, even after the Puppetmaster took. Alex: That was before the bastard killed Peter! Erin:.... I get it now. You're not mad at Martin. Alex: Of course I'm mad at him! I hate him! He- (Erin then hugs Alex which surprises him) Erin: Alex. Its not your fault. Alex: .... Erin: You know Peter. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, or go on some murder spree. He would want you to do what is right. Alex:.... *Tears start to form* I couldn't save him.... I couldn't... Erin: Its okay... I'm here for you... (After a few moments Alex hugs his sister as he starts to cry, finally letting out his true feelings over his friend's death. Omega's head pops a bit out of Mina's body) Omega: I've never felt a sense of awkwardness before but now I know how it feels. Mina: Now's not the time Omega. Omega: Sorry. (Omega retreats back as Alex continues crying) Erin: You know Martin would never willingly hurt anyone. It's that thing that's making him do this...And we need to stop him. (Alex calms down as he steps back) Alex: Yeah...Yeah you're right. I'm sorry I...I just... Miles: We all loved Peter man. He was the best out of all of us to be honest. Momo: Even without he would been a great hero. Izuku: He inspired us all. Bakugo:.... *In his mind* I'll never say it out lout but... Peter was one tough and smart guy Alex: He was a better hero then I ever was... Erin I- Erin: Its okay... Just wanted to look out for my brother. Alex: I'm glad to have you as my sister. (Alex and Erin hug once again. They break apart after a moment) Alex: So I guess we should figure out what to do with- … Hey where'd Omega go? (Omega pops his head out of Mina's body) Omega: Is it over? Erin: Yeah it is. Mina: Oh good. (Omega slides out of Mina's body again and addresses the heroes) Omega: I'd like to offer my thoughts to your friend Peter. He sounds like a great person. In fact, its because of heroes like him and you guys that.. I hope you'll accept my request. Jack: What request? Omega: I would like to join the Defender of Peace. Alex: You want to join us? Bakugo: Hell no! We're not taking no targhul/ooze thing! Mina: Aww come on Bakugo. Once you get past the ooze and the fact he's a targhul *Pats Omega's head* he's kinda cute. (Omega suddenly turns red at Mina's words) Bakugo: You're only saying that cause he's been inside you. Mina: *Big blush* Wa-WAIT WHAT?! Erin: Can you NOT say it that way again!? Omega: I can just do it to you and drain your organs Katsuki. Bakugo: You think you can intimidate me like that?! Omega: You know my regeneration will keep you from doing that. Bakugo: Damn you! (Miles then comes back down with Spunky) Miles: What'd I miss? Izuku: Alex accepts Peter's death, and Omega wants to join the Defenders. Miles: … Wow. Leave the room for 5 minutes. Alex: So... What do you guys think? Should we let him join us? Bakugo: HELL NO! Jack: I'm not sure. You did hear what he said about how if he doesn't eat. Mina: Well I say he should totally join! I bet he'll be a real hero to! Izuku: Everyone should get a chance to prove themselves. Tenya: What do you think Alex? Should we let him join? Alex: He could prove useful once he's fully grown. Miles: Plus, we all have experience on what Targhuls at later stages can do. (Omega pops out smiling) Omega: So? Alex: You're in. Omega: Yes! You won't regret this decision Alex! Mina: Ah, stop shifting! Omega: Ah, sorry! Alex: By the way Mina: Since you're the one who brought him, you're in charge of him. Mina: Huh??? Erin: We should get back to work. So show him around the base, keep an eye on him and MAKE SURE to feed him. Alex: All right guys let's get back to work. We got a city to save. (The heroes all leave as Mina and Omega are seen alone) Mina:..... Omega: … Sooo… Where do we start? (A squeak is heard from the hole) Omega: Ooh hold up! (Omega junps from Mina and enters the hole, devouring the mouse before returning) Omega: Okay, now we can go. Mina: What am I supposed to do with you? Omega: Like I said Mina, I can handle most of the work, I'll just need help with feeding and other basic needs. Except a bathroom because I don't have a digestive tract. Mina: Good to know. Well I guess I'll show you around the base. Although not much of a base since its Peter's home. Omega: *Sees a picture* Is that him? Mina: Oh yeah that's him. Omega: Well at least I was able to see him in one form. Mina: Yeah. You know I should try and tell the others we'll need a new base. This house can only hold so much. Omega: Maybe I can help with that. Mina: Sure. But for now let's continue with the tour. Omega: Do I get to see the cat? Mina: Only if you promise to not eat him. Omega: Trust me, I'm already satisfied with those mice. (Aunt May then walks in front of Mina, turning in surprise) May: Oh, hi Mina. Mina: Hey May. You alright? May: Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just so...empty without him around anymore...either of them. Mina: Them? May: His Uncle Ben. He's the reason Peter wanted to be a hero even without powers. Now they're both gone. Mina: May... I'm so sorry for what happened... I wish we- May: Dear I heard your friends conversation. You told Alex not to blame himself. So don't blame yourself either. Peter did a good thing. And I couldn't be more proud of him. Mina: *smiles* Thanks May. And thank you again for letting us stay here while we work. May: My pleasure. Having you kids around makes this place feels nice. Even if you are here to work. Omega: *Pops up* What's happening? (May jumps a bit from Omega's intrusion) May: What is that? Mina: Oh that? It's just Omega, we found him in that Puppet Meetup. He was being tortured and he's only just a child. Omega: Hey, don't gotta be so blunt about it. May: Oh my. To torture a child. You poor thing. Can I do anything for you? Omega: Thank you ma'am, but I just ate and as long I'm bonded with Mina I'll be fine. May: Bonded? Mina: Yeah he's kinda attached to me right now. Long story. Omega: She really helps me out in my current situation. Mina: Thanks. May: I'm surprised you didn't hear our conversation Omega: That's cause I was sleeping. Mina: Wait, you were sleeping? Omega: I'm always sleeping when I'm not talking to you guys. That's how I work. Mina: Why? Omega: My body enters a state of hibernation when I bond to a host. Typically because it means I'm feeding, but I've trained myself to not do it to you. Mina: Oh okay. Omega: Anyway, I'm gonna go play with the cat. (Omega detaches from Mina and crawls away) Mina: Don't eat him! Omega: I won't! (Omega leaves to find Spunky) May: He seems like a hand full. Mina: He's really not that bad to be fair. I thought he'd need more work to take care of but- (A loud hissing sound is heard before Spunky comes running out past May and Mina) Mina: Omega! (Mina finds Omega on the floor covering his face with his hands as he starts sobbing) May: What happened? Omega: He...He hit me! May: Spunky! *Picks up Spunky* That's a bad kitty! Spunky: *Hisses at Omega* May: Oh my! Mina I'll take care of this. *Leaves with Spunky* Mina: *Goes over, lifts up Omega and hugs him* Hey hey its okay. Omega: Why did he do that!? Mina: You're something he's never seen before and I guess he was scared. Omega: But I wasn't gonna hurt it! Mina: I know I know, but Spunky doesn't know that. He'll get use to you in time. Omega: It really hurt! Mina: You're fine now, you'll be safe with me. Omega: Thanks Mina, I- (Omega freezes up before he falls from Mina's hands) Mina: Omega! Are you okay? Omega: Oh no, It's...happening! (Omega begins to grow a bit larger before his skin begins to shed away. He eventually ceases his process and returns to normal, now a tiny bit bigger) Mina: What was that? Omega: I had to go through metamorphosis. Mina: Already? Omega: Nothing too bad, I'm just a bit bigger now. God that hurt. (Omega crawls back up Mina's arm and sits on her shoulder) Omega: I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit. I need some time to get used to this size difference. And if I shift, just smack me. Mina: Okay. (Omega reabsorbs into Mina) Mina: I guess I should check on the others. (Mina decides to go check on Alex. She sees him, Erin, Miles and Izuku together) Mina: Hey guys. Erin: Hey Mina. How's Omega? Mina: I got to show him around the house. He had a bad run in with Spunky. Miles: Oh no what happened? Mina: Spunky got scared and attacked him. They are both okay though. And Omega's growing up. Izuku: Wow already? Mina: Yep. He's sleeping right now so I figured I'd come check and see what's up. Alex: Right now we are thinking of what our next move is. And I think we got something. Mina: Really? Alex: Yeah. I'll gather the others shortly. So be ready. Mina: Yes sir. (Mina leaves the room as Alex and the others continue...) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts